The present disclosure relates generally to information technologies, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for improving responsiveness of analytical workflow runtimes.
Existing approaches to the composition and deployment of advanced analytic workflows over large-scale data sources often suffer a considerable latency between the user's completion of the design process and delivery of results from that analytic. This can be caused by the preparation of the analytic workflow for a platform including assembly, compilation, deployment and execution, or the analytic workflow complexity itself. This latency between composition of an analytic and delivery of its results is often on the scale of minutes—a considerable delay that prevents end-users from conducting exploratory data analysis efficiently.
One possible approach to mitigating this latency is through traditional software optimization, whether of the user-generated code, or of the underlying framework. Such optimizations are time consuming to implement, and typically significantly increase the complexity of the optimized code.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.